Joo Dee Hotaru
|name = Joo Dee Hotaru |kanji = ジュ ヂ ホタル |romaji = Ju Di Hotaru |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 6(Pre-Time Skip) 17(Post-Time Skip) |height = 3'5(Pre-Time Skip) 5'5(Post-Time Skip) |weight = 31(Pre-Time Skip) 110(Post-Time Skip) |eye color = Blue |hair color = Blue |blood type = O- |affiliation =35pxTwilight Phoenix Guild Hotaru Clan |occupation = Mage |status = Alive |marital status = Single |relatives = Cynteria Hotaru(Adopted Mother) Alice Hotaru(Adopted Mother) Chae Yi Hotaru(Older Sister) Markus Hotaru(Adopted Uncle) Ellena Hotaru(Adopted Aunt) Itachi Hotaru(Adopted Cousin) Motoko Hotaru(Adopted Cousin)|guild mark = Stomach |base of operations = Mochina Island |magic = Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic Lightning Magic Shatterpoint Gold Lightning}} Joo Dee Hotaru(ジュ ヂ ホタル Ju Di Hotaru) Is one of the two adopted daughters of Cynteria Hotaru and Alice Hotaru who was found along with her older sister after an incident that killed both of their parents. After being brought into the Hotaru Clan, she traveled alongside her mother's and sister until they went back to the Twilight Phoenix Guild where she met her uncle, Markus Hotaru and was taught to use Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic, and became the first of the Second Generation Phoenix Slayer's in over 100 years. Appearance As a young child, Joo Dee is shown to be rather short; barely reaching up to the waist of some fully-grown adults. Her azure hair is swept back to form a long ponytail at the back; extending down to her knees; she also possesses azure eyes. For attire, Joo Dee wears a slightly modified school uniform, based upon the eastern-style uniforms seen in Joya. It has an elongated black collar, with a matching skirt that has a dark blue lining around the end—attached are several azure gems; in addition to black thigh-high socks. As an adult, Joo Dee has certainly grown, and not just height. Her hair cut short and neatly framing her cheeks with her bangs, she doesn't look as kind as she once was. For attire now, she is clad in a skin-tight suit which exposes a fair amount of her skin; possessing an 'X' shaped medal on her chest. In addition, she wears blue, skin-tight jeans and matching gloves. Personality When she was first found by her adopted mother's with her sister, Joo was shown to be a quiet and timid girl who often stuck close to her sister's side, showing herself to not be good around other people. In some cases, she even secluded herself in hidden areas, often at times when her older sister teases her about always being shy and quiet, making her feel even more sad that she doesn't have anyone to confide to. In most cases, she seems to be more close to Cynteria at times due to the fact that she understood what it was like to feel alone with no one to depend on and knows how she feels at times. She was also seen to have a much better relationship with her uncle, Markus, who cares for her greatly even going as far as to pass on his signature magic to her. After some time traveling and spending more time training with her uncle, Joo not only changed in appearance, but in personality as well. Before she would be seen as a timid girl who couldn't talk to many, but now she was shown to have completely given up on feeling sad and became a confident girl all together, often showing off what she had to offer. She's shown to still maintain her calm and cool manner, but will go wild at times if something or someone threatens the safety of her family. Synopsis History Equipment Fist's of Hotaru - A specialized Gauntlet that was originally created by the Hotaru founder's when they first came to the island and inhabit it. The Gauntlets are made from specialized Lacirma concentration that was originally found on the island, tempered in flames reaching near melting level's, and crafted to create two gauntlets that would be able to focus the user's magic through their arms and control them better. The material itself is actually nearly indestructable and can allow the flow of magic to go through easier as it allows the user to channel and focus the magic. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Energy: Unlike her older sister, Joo Dee had no sign that she would ever produce magic in her lifetime. It was unclear as to why, but she could not deliver even a spark of magic in her young age, and felt insecure. However, it would all change after witnessing her parents murder and beginning her training with Markus, who infused her with a Phoenix Feather that he made from his Phoenix Drive, and embedded it into her body. It jump started the magic that she had inside of her, allowing herself to be able to generate it just like her older sister. For Joo Dee, her charging often shows to be electricity coursing throughout her body, giving a form of feedback that can actually electrocute people if they get close to her or touch her. One interesting trick she is able to do with her energy is act as a sort of lightning rod, charging positive amounts of Eternano in her body, and drawing in any form of spell, except Holder Magic spells, and absorb them into her. Next, by channeling it throughout her body, she can redirect the spell back at the opponent or add it to her own to double her strength. After the years she spent training with her uncle, Joo Dee has been determined to be at an S-class level despite only being 18, and the rate she goes in her trainig, it could be guessed that she would be able to surpass her uncle by the time she is in her 30's. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Joo Dee is an amazing unarmed fighter much like her sister is with a sword. He main skill revolves around fast in air kicks and powerful punches using them to attack from all angles using a great deal of her Slayer Magic to increase her speed to avoid attacks. Despite this she does make great use of throws and locks to disable her enemies, especially enemies who are seen as a third party or unimportant at the time. The one unique thing about her version of Twilight Phoenix Kenpo that separates it from her uncle or anyone else who practices the style is that instead of using a lot of the thunder aspect of her magic she uses her Shatterpoint magic to enhance her strikes. Enhanced Strength: Despite not having the biggest muscles in the world, Joo Dee's strength is shown to be nearly triple what other people would expect. During the time spent training with her uncle, Joo Dee often had to preform multiple tasks that involved various forms of heavy lifting, which included weights, pulling the massive cart of supplies that was bought for everyone in the guild, and do insane training exercises that Markus put her through. Though after the years she spent, the end result was worth it as she was considered one of the strongest for her generation, even though she is still only 18. When she fights, Joo Dee has been shown to be able to control her strength to a fine degree, in some cases, she has been shown to be able to use her strength in ways no one would ever expect from someone like her. Enhanced Speed:Joo Dee has shown to be immensely fast, befitting her small size and waifish build. Her tremendous raw power, allows her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. She can effectively use her agility to use the battlefield to her advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep her opponents unsure of her attack patterns; she moves at such a speed that her foes more often than not can't register her movements, until she's made them; she's also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if she's assaulted from behind. She has also shown on several occasions that she can jump incredibly long distances, up to several hundred meters by applying speed to her jumps. Like with many Lightning user's, she is able to convert her own energy into bits of electricity, allowing her to be transformed into pure energy, making her move nearly tripling her speed easily as she overlaps most of the people when they do running. Enhanced Reflexes:Joo Dee is amazingly well coordinated, as she is able to catch bullets in mid-air; her tremendous reflexes, agility and speed usually enables her to dodge many a powerful projectile while balancing herself on one hand. She is also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of blasts; even by performing a side jump, and if the foe knocks her off a building, she is able to launch herself off of a few small falling rocks back towards her foe with ease. In most cases, her nibble body allows for much more flexable movements, which results in her being able to preform feats of fancy and even acrobatic stunts that leave many in a daze. When she fights her opponents, her quick reaction time allows her fighting style to increase and become even more deadlier than it normally is. Enhanced Durability: Despite not having a heavily toned body like many other of the mages in the guild, Joo Dee's durability has been show to be in it's own level, and has saved her life countless times. When she was in training with Markus, he taught her how to amplify her body through series of intense practices of being repeatedly attacked, then by focusing her magic through her body, the result would be that her body would be doubled in durability, making it easier for her to take the damage without worry about being brought down. Eventually after several years of doing it, her body grew to naturally enhanced levels of durability that could withstand power attacks or spells thrown at her. Another testament to this is that when she fights, her durability is actually transferred into each blow she does, combining with her original strength, resulting in high pressure strikes that would leave even strong S-class mages impressed. Swordsmanship: Joo Dee's ability with sword's is considered to be at the most basic due to the fact that she is more of a prodigy with Hand-to-Hand Combat than with weapon's. Due to this matter, she wasn't able to use the sword easily when she first started training under Markus. However, as the years passed on, her abilities grew to show a good amount of skill with the sword, though most time's she is seen to be a full fledged master with a sword made of pure lightning that she can create using her Storm Phoenix Slayer magic. At times, she pail's in comparison to her older sister, Chae Yi, who is seen as a sword-master prodigy whenever she fights. Magical Abilities Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic(暴風雨の滅鳳凰魔法 Bōfūu no Metsuhōō Mahō): Is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and strongest Phoenix Slayer Magic that allows the user to take on the characteristic's of a legendary Phoenix and generate their element in order to kill them. Unlike her uncle, who was trained by an actual phoenix, Joo Dee was infused with a phoenix feather made by Markus's Phoenix Drive, allowing her to be able to use the magic itself, making her the first ever 2nd Generation Phoenix Slayer in the world. Like Markus, Joo Dee is able to generate electricity, thunder and wind from her body to use with her hand-to-hand combat and can create powerful spells that can be destructive. However, unlike Markus, Joo Dee uses this magic in a more elusive way, still keeping with the destructive force behind it, but also adding some defensive abilities that she herself developed during her training. Some of the examples that are seen is like her mother, Cynteria Hotaru, Joo Dee is able to use this magic in wider varieties than adding it to her fighting style. It has been shown that she could actually integrate her Gold Lightning with this magic, giving her the ability to generate feathers that when pierce the body, deliver a jolt that can heal and or increase her allies capabilities. 'Spells' *'Storm Phoenix's Shriek'(ストーム ポエニックス スリク Suto-mu Poenikkusu Suriku) Is the common spell to most Phoenix Slayer's. Similar to the Dragon's Roar spell, the user takes in a large amount of breath, only instead of a roar, the user sends out a shriek with their respective element at the user, being able to deal damage to the opponent. For Joo Dee, when she releases her shriek, Lightning generates from her body and adds onto the spell, creating a powerful piercing blast that can echo for several distances. Joo Dee can condense the electricity, channeling in a steady flow that can create a shock chain effect through everything that the blast touches, discharging to anything else that the object charged collides with. *'Storm Phoenix Blitz Wings'(ストーム ポエニックス ブリトス ヰングス Suto-mu Poenikkusu Buritosu Wingusu): Channeling magic through Joo Dee's under arms, she is able to create a form of wings that have various capabilities. Like a normal phoenix, Joo Dee is able to thrust upward with these wings and fly in the air for a certain amount of time, and can reach up to incredible speeds. When she adds Lightning Magic to it, the electricity generates through the wings, creating an increase of speed and propulsion, creating a field of spiraling energy that engulfs the user, so when they hit a target, the electricity causes a powerful static shock wave that deals damage to an opponent. **'Storm Phoenix Golden Wings'(ストーム ポエニックス ゴルデン ヰングス Suto-mu Poenikkusu Goruden Wingusu): Is a secondary spell for Blitz wings. Like before, the user creates wings of lightning that allow the user to have various abilities, but this secondary spell involves adding Gold Lightning to it, and changing the abilities to that of healing abilities due to the original effects of the Gold Lightning. An example of this is when Joo Dee used the technique, Feather Barrage, that she learned from her mother Cynteria, and shot multiple feather daggers at a wounded army. Instead of killing them, the feather's electrified their body, generating a healing aura that cleaned off their wounds, closed them up, and renergized them to help them move around. *'Storm Phoenix's Piercing Talon'(ストーム ポエニクスス ピーシング タロン Suto-mu Poenikususu Pi-singu Taron): The user starts to generate electricity all around it's body, channeling it through their arms, and fine focusing it around their hands, creating a powerful current of electricity that can be amplified by the user and takes on the shape of a phoenix talon around the user's arm. When Joo Dee adds her lightning magic to it, it creates a sort of electric static buzz saw sound that could be heard when in use, and it also shows how much volts it is generating, When Joo Dee attacks with it, the electricity creates a powerful piercing blade that can also rip apart the inside of something when the spell pierces. 'Advance Spells' *'Raidenken'(雷電拳, Fist of Thunder and Lightning): One of Joo Dee's most powerful Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic spells; when performing this spell, Joo Dee gathers and condenses lightning around her body, before adding the wind element into it—forging a powerful storm which swirls around her body, seemingly shrouding herself in armour of wind and lightning which enhances her physical power, durability, and speed. However, this is not the real intention of the spell; by surrounding herself in this stormy armour, she is granted a massive boost momentarily—kicking off, she moves at the speed of crashing lightning, propelling herself towards the opponent while a long wake of lightning and wind is left behind by her movements. Once near the opponent, she delivers a devastating headbutt which is capable of destroying diamond with ease. *'Voltage Mark'(高圧印 kouatsu shirushi): Is a unique spell created by Joo Dee while she was training under her uncle Markus after discovering that her own phoenix feathers could be used to store incredible amounts of electricity. During her training, she developed them a step further by creating special markings on her body each time she activates this spell, which would allow her to store in incredible amounts of natural lightning that she often got hit with when thunderstorms would arrive near her house or any other locations. At the moment of impact, she absorbs the energy into her body, causing a feedback as it adds all the energy into the specific spots that the marks are placed at, storing them for a later use when she activates the spell. In combat, the most effective way she often uses this is to increase the speed of her own attacks, making them about half the speed of a bolt of lightning, dealing an incredible amount of damage to the opponent without them ever seeing it coming. However, like with many magics, there comes certain risks that may prove fatal to Joo Dee if not done correctly. Due to the intense heat and energy absorbed from the bold of lightning, she must allow the energy to flow freely, empty her mind of all thoughts until she feels herself full of the energy. The second effect of this spell is that once released, the energy is gone from her body, meaning that she must wait until another natural lightning storm occurs before she can reabsorb more energy. *'Pulse Thunder King'(脈拍雷王者 myakuhaku kaminari ouja): Is the third and most powerful of the three unique spells that Joo Dee made when she was under training with Markus. She begins by channeling as much positve energy into her right arm as possible, making it look as if she is carrying a storm right in her hands before she uses a palm thrust to hit her opponent and shock them. However, the next step is tricky due to her fine control as she shoots out a bolt of lightning, but has it's own energy almost to that of a small sparkler as it shoots up into the clouds. When the lightning enters the actual cloud, the sudden mixture and heat and cold water in the clouds cause a simier as the sudden cold flash causes a vaccum in the lightning for it to start absorbing water to act as a conductor before it is controlled and sent back down on top of the opponent, who is still mixed with the postive electricity running through their body as both colide, creating a powerful aftershock that is powerful enough to actually level down a small hill without even trying. However, certain risks do involve when using this spell, one being the constant danger of losing focus when the user shoots out the second bolt, which can often come back to hit them instead dealing much more damage than the full postive one. Secret Arts *'Thunder Flash: Lightning Divinity' (稲妻・飛雷神, Inazuma: Hiraishin): One of Joo Dee's most powerful spells, but also her most costly by far. She pools the entirety of her magical energy into the shape and consistency of a powerful tempest, the fierce winds created spawning the necessary conditions for extreme thunder and lightning conditions. The tempest is created around Joo Dee's location and covers a full kilometre, which drags both Joo Dee and her opponent into the vortex where the winds lash them both around violently where the lightning flashing all around streaks closer to whichever target happens to be giving off the most magical energy; which is usually Joo Dee opponent as the technique itself requires almost all her magical energy just to conjure. As a result, the target and potentially Joo Dee herself are subject to potentially extreme damage from the lightning spawned. It remains one of the strongest abilities in Joo Dee's entire arsenal and can potentially destroy thousands if used correctly. * Gold Storm Phoenix Scream of Salvation and Destruction (救い·破壊金嵐鳳凰悲鳴, Sukui· hakai-kin arashi hōō himei): One of Joo Dee's most powerful spells using the power of both her Slayer Magic and Gold Lightning's ability to tell between allies and enemies. She first using any of the more powerful version of her Phoenix Scream spell and fuses Gold Lightning with it, she then fires it at allies who are in combat with enemies. Once the spell hits it heals allies and destroys the enemies allowing for "reverse friendly fire". Lightning Magic雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to generate electricity in their bodies before releasing it in powerful voltages. Like with her other electric abilities, Joo Dee is capable of making it into different forms of fighting styles. Gold Lightning(保護者稲妻 Hogo-sha inazuma): Is a variation of Lightning Magic, but instead of being destructive and aggressive, this style is similar to that of the Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, allowing the user to heal anyone they choose or amplify their abilities with the lightning itself. In rare cases, Joo Dee is shown to be able to manipulate this lightning and add it to her own Phoenix Slayer magic, allowing her to be able to use more different means with the magic. An example that has been seen is that when she has wings and can generate feathers, she can combine the lightning into them, and shoot them at her allies so when they pierce the body, the effects take place much faster and quicker while on the battle field. Shatterpoint(ポイント打ち砕く Pointo Uchikudaku): Is a very unique Caster Magic that focuses Eternano through the user's body and outward depending on how the user touches something. When in use, the magic actually effects the various weak points of anything that the user touches, then by channeling a specific amount, the user can either fix the weak points or break it apart, causing the structure itself to become weaker and easier to destroy. For Joo Dee, she is able to augment her eyes and see the weak points in the structure, making it easier for her to use her magic to defeat an opponent, or in some cases, heal them when they have taken great damage. With her martial arts skills, she takes this magic to a level beyond what many have ever seen, even at times some of the guild's often recognize her in a league almost to Markus himself. 'Spells' *'Hametsu'(破滅 Ruination): The basic spell for Shatterpoint that allows the user to generate an orb of Eternano in the palm of their hand. Next, when in the fight, if they manage to hit their target with the orb, the energy disbursts into the enemy, hitting all of their weak points in one shot, often crippling them or worse depending on how much force the user puts into it. The spell not only affects people, it can also affect different structures, objects, and anything that can be seen as having any sort of weak points. 'Trivia' *Due to Joo Dee being the first 2nd Gen Phoenix Slayer for awhile she is known as the Princess of Resurrection by priests of the Path of the 5 Gods. She however doesn't like being called that or being treated special due to her status. Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hotaru Clan Category:Mage Category:Twilight Phoenix Mage Category:Twilight Phoenix Guild Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Lightning Magic User Category:2nd Generation Phoenix Slayer Category:Characters Category:Yaminogaijin